In general, relatively light and elegant computing devices are preferred by users. Miniaturization of computing device components (e.g., hard drives, circuits, batteries, etc.) can contribute to reducing the weight of a computing device and can allow for the design of thinner, slimmer enclosures that utilize light-weight materials. However, reductions in the size of and the use of light-weight materials for enclosures can result in an undesirable decrease in the structural integrity of the resulting computing devices. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.